


Cliff's edge.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: La Mer, M/M, une falaise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Louis et Harry et d'une falaise en bord de mer.





	Cliff's edge.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris cet os en à peine quatre jours, l'idée m'est venue en lisant Le coeur régulier de Olivier Adam, que je vous conseille fortement.  
> Encore une fois, il fait dix neuf pages alors je n'ai pas le courage de le relire pour l'instant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> Merci encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire.

 

**« Je suis désolé... »**

 

 

Mais ça ne suffit pas d’être désolé. Ça ne suffit jamais. On le dit trop souvent, et cela ne veut plus rien dire. Ça n’a plus aucun sens à présent. Ça ne suffira jamais à effacer ce qui s’est passé ou à revenir en arrière. C’est arrivé. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Alors que tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux. Un écroulement d’une seconde à l’autre. Ma sœur est morte cette nuit. Enfin, ce matin plutôt. Mes parents persistent à croire que c’est un accident, mais ils ne veulent juste pas faire face à la réalité. Ce n’en était pas un. Elle s’est suicidée. C’était volontaire. Elle voulait disparaître. Je le sais parce qu’elle m’a adressé une lettre. Je l’ai reçue dans ma boite postale ce matin. J’ai eu le temps de la lire douze fois avant que mon téléphone ne sonne. Ma mère. Elle m’annonçait d’une voix tremblante, entrecoupée de sanglots, la nouvelle.

 

 

**« C’est Alice… Elle… Elle a eu un accident… Elle est morte. Ils sont trouvé son corps dans… Dans la mer ce matin… »**

 

 

Elle s’étouffait dans les derniers mots, comme si elle se noyait elle-même dans l’eau. Et j’avais raccroché sans rien répondre. J’avais serré le papier chiffonné contre ma poitrine et avais pleuré au creux de mes draps pendant trente deux minutes. Avant de rejoindre mes parents dans la voiture. On partait la rejoindre. Son corps était là-bas. Inerte. Dans un couloir spéciale de l’hôpital. Ils avaient essayé de la réanimer. En vain. C’était terminé depuis longtemps, depuis des heures, déjà. Ils ont récupéré son corps vers deux heures du matin. J’ai ouvert la lettre à six heures vingt trois. Ma mère a appelé à huit heures cinq. Il est midi pile lorsque la voiture grinçante de mes parents arrive au petit village calme qui borde la mer. Onze minutes plus tard, nous avons franchis les portes de l’hôpital.

 

Alice avait prévu son coup. Depuis longtemps. Elle voulait mourir ici. Là où elle avait vécu ses derniers plus beaux moments de bonheur. C’est ce qu’elle a écris dans sa lettre, de son écriture bancale mais nette, claire. Pour quelqu’un qui plongerait dans des eaux glaciales quelques heures plus tard, elle paraissait extrêmement détendue. Délivrée. Bien sûr, elle souffrait, elle n’a jamais cessé d’avoir mal. Tout le monde le savait. Mais personne ne s’en préoccupait sincèrement à part moi. Les parents fermaient les yeux, les amis s’éloignaient. Elle n’avait plus personne à part son petit frère. Et je n’étais pas d’une grande aide étant donné qu’elle a décidé de mettre fin à sa vie.

 

Le docteur nous présente un sourire triste, crispé, et repart vers son poste pour nous laisser un moment en famille. Je suis toujours assit sur la chaise qui me fait mal au dos, les parents sont debout. Mère porte ses mains à son visage, horrifiée, et se noie dans un sanglot, blotti contre le torse de son mari. Lui a le visage figé à la fois de tristesse de de colère. Il caresse d’une main tremblante le dos de la femme au creux de ses bras.

 

 

**« C’est de la faute de ce Jordan, je vais lancer une procédure de plainte contre ce morveux, il va payer très cher son a... »**

**« Papa. »**

 

 

Mon ton et dur, je le regarde enfin et ses yeux noirs se plantent dans les miens. Ils sont tristes, cela se voit parfaitement bien. Ils sont brisés par la vie, comme l’était Alice. Je crois qu’ils comprennent enfin ce que signifie réellement le fait d’être malheureux, ils peuvent enfin savoir ce qu’elle ressentait. Dans sa lettre, elle écrivait que c’était ici qu’elle se sentait heureuse. Que ce petit village dégageait une atmosphère particulière, presque étrange, d’un autre espace-temps. Que tout les gens y étaient agréables, chaleureux, souriants. Elle avait logée chez un couple très accueillants et y avait passé quatre nuits. On pensait tous qu’elle était en voyage à l’autre bout du globe, alors qu’en fait elle était si proche de nous, nous aurions pu la sauver si seulement nous avions su.

 

 

**« Pas maintenant, pas ici. »**

 

 

Je souffle à peine ces mots, mais père comprend parfaitement et grince des dents. Il ferme ses paupières et soupire. Il est hors de question qu’il nous fasse une scène ici, aux milieux d’un endroit où des gens sont malades, gravement, se font soigner, sont peut-être déjà morts. Ils peuvent spéculer s’ils veulent, la nuit, chez eux, mais pas là. De toutes manières, moi-même je sais que ce n’est pas pour cette raison qu’elle est morte. Je sais que ce n'est pas parce que Jordan, son ancien petit-ami l'a violé salement et l'a quitté juste après, mais pour... Un trop plein. Une existence où elle ne se sentait pas vivante. Elle a tout écris dans sa lettre, elle a tout clarifié. Mais je suis le seul au courant et je vais le rester, parce qu’elle ne veut pas que ça se sache, sinon elle aurait également écris aux parents.

 

Une heure vingt plus tard, nous quittons l’hôpital trop blanc, trop propre, trop silencieux. Ils ont rempli tous les papiers de formalité, mère n’arrêtait pas de trembler, de renifler. Père la soutenait, parlait au médecin. Et je les observait. Ils nous ont proposé ensuite de voir le corps, si l’on voulait, mais on a refusé, c’était beaucoup trop tôt. Nous ne voulions pas la voir dans un tel état. Mère parlait de lui choisir un beau cercueil avec une fine couverture en satin couleur crème et de l’enterrer au cimetière situé à trente trois minutes de chez eux. Chacun de leur mort me donnait envie de vomir. Si Alice avait sauté de cette falaise, si elle avait laissé son corps couler entre les flots virulents, c’est parce qu’elle voulait mourir ici. Pas ailleurs. Lorsque je sors, je me sens libéré. L’air frappe mon visage, je respire à pleins poumons et sors une cigarette de la poche de ma veste. Alors que je la glisse entre mes lèvres, je reçois directement une remarque de mère.

 

 

**« Tu consommes encore ces cochonneries… Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Ce qui est arrivé à Alice ne te suffit pas, tu veux mourir aussi ? »**

 

 

Le regard glacial que je lui lance la fait reculer d’un pas. Même l’air est moins cinglant que la lueur de colère qui passe dans mes yeux. J’allume ma cigarette, tire une première bouffée et je tourne les talons, remonte le long du trottoir, dans le sens inverse d’où est garée la voiture. Je fais quelques pas et déjà j’entends à nouveau la voix de mère qui m’appelle. Lorsque je lui réponds, je ne me retourne même pas, je continue de m’éloigner d’eux.

 

 

**« Où est-ce que tu vas ? La voiture est de l’autre côté. »**

**« Je sais. »**

**« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, là ? »**

**« Je marche. »**

**« Mais vers où ? Tu ne vas pas rentrer à pieds tout de même ? »**

**« Non, je reste là. »**

 

 

Mes derniers mots ont dû les surprendre, car ils ne répondent plus. Seulement, quand je tourne au bout de la rue déserte, je vois du coin de l’oeil qu’ils sont toujours devant les portes de l’hôpital. J’espère qu’ils ne me suivront pas. Je veux être seul. Je veux faire ça seul. Je pénètre dans une rue étroite, où le vent s’engouffre, qui me mène directement à la place du village. Elle aussi, déserte. Pour le moment, si ce n’est le personnel de l’hôpital, je n’ai vu aucun être vivant dans ce village. Au milieu, il y a une fontaine, l’eau s’y écoule en petit flots et dégorge d’un vase que tient une statue en forme de femme, aux longs cheveux tressés qui recouvre les parties intimes de son corps nu. Je m’approche, pour mieux regarder, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette sculpture me coupe le souffle. Je sais émerveillé devant ses détails. Surtout le visage. Les traits sont si précis, on dirait que ses yeux en pierre me fixent réellement. Le vent souffle contre ma nuque, en dessous de mon écharpe, et un frisson traverse mon dos. Au fond de la fontaine, dans le petit bassin où l’eau stagne, gisent des petites pièces dorées, certaines un peu rouillées même. Je me retourne, regard autour de moi. Il y a différents commerces, quelques maisons, mais je ne sais pas exactement celle que je cherche. J’enfonce une main dans ma poche, frôle le bout de papier avec mes doigts, prend une bouffée de ma cigarette de l’autre.

 

Après avoir écrase mon mégot, j’entre dans le café situé en face de la fontaine. Là, il y a quelques personnes. Une dizaine. Aucune ne se retourne vers moi quand j’y fais mes premiers pas et que la petite clochette annonce mon arrivée. Ils continuent tous leur conversations ou regardent le match de foot à la télévision. Une musique en fond couvre légèrement leurs conversations. Ça sent un drôle de mélange entre la bière et les crêpes. Je me dirige vers le comptoir, une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années avec un sourire chaleureux lève sa tête vers moi et m’accueille.

 

 

**« Bonjour mon p’tit, qu’est-ce que je te sers ? »**

**« En réalité, j’aurais besoin d’un renseignement. »**

**« Tu es perdu ? »**

**« Pas tout à fait. »**

 

 

Son regard m’incite à continuer, tandis qu’elle nettoie un verre à l’aide d’un torchon usé. L’homme qui est assis sur un tabouret à quelques mètres de moi, se retourne également pour me regarder, il doit avoir trente ans.

 

 

**« Je cherche monsieur et madame Morvan. »**

**« Oh oui, ils n’habitent pas très loin. Tu vois la boulangerie au coin de la rue en face, tu tournes juste là et ce sera la troisième maison à gauche, le numéro dix-sept. »**

**« Merci. »**

**«** **Avec plaisir. »**

 **« Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas quelque chose à boire où à manger, tu as l’air tout pâle ?** _Cette fois, c’est l’homme qui intervient._ »

**« Ça ira, merci. »**

 

 

Je lui adresse un faible sourire et quitte le café. Alice avait raison pour le moment, les gens sont extrêmement aimables. Je traverse la place, pour atteindre la rue en face, le ciel est gris, le vent frais fait voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Comme me l’a indiquée la serveuse, je tourne au coin de la boulangerie. Mon regard tombe directement sur la mer. Au bout de la rue. A l’horizon. Je reste quelques secondes à la fixer, avant de descendre jusqu’au numéro dix-sept. Je sonne à la barrière qui donne sur un petit jardin. La porte s’ouvre, sur une jeune femme au teint radieux qui s’avance vers moi. D’un petit sourire, elle me demande.

 

**« Bonjour, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? »**

 

 

Je ravale ma salive, serre mes doigts autour du papier dans ma poche et baisse les yeux au sol quelques secondes. Ma voix tremble légèrement quand je lui réponds.

 

 

**« Bonjour. Je suis le frère de Alice. »**

 

 

Son visage s’illumine, son sourire s’élargit et elle ouvre la barrière pour m’inviter à entrer. Je suis gêné, confus, mais je la suis. Elle semble ravie de me voir, d’entendre le nom de ma sœur. Elle a vraiment dû marquer son passage durant ces quatre jours. Quand je rentre dans la maison, un chien vient courir autour de mes pieds, la jeune femme lui demande de se calmer et appelle l’homme qui doit être son mari. Il fait apparition depuis ce qui semble être la cuisine et elle lui dit simplement que je suis le frère de Alice. C’est suffisant pour que son expression tourne au bonheur et qu’il vienne me serrer la main. Ils me proposent un thé chaud, une part de gâteau. Je n’ai pas réellement faim, mais ils sont si gentils que j’accepte. Je m’installe dans une fauteuil près du feu de cheminée. Ils me regardent avec des yeux brillants, je fixe les flammes qui lèchent le bois. Leurs sourires se fanent, ils me disent qu’ils sont désolés, que c’est une immense perte. Ils le savent. Et je le sais. Alice m’a prévenu dans sa lettre qu’elle les a mis également au courant, car ils ont été d’une grande amabilité à ses yeux. Ils étaient presque, en moins d’une semaine, devenus sa seconde famille. Et je la comprend, ils sont charmants et attachants.

 

J’ai partagé deux heures à leur côtés, ils m’ont raconté le séjour de ma sœur dans ce village, m’ont demandé de parler d’elle, si je me sentais à l’aise de le faire. Et bizarrement, au contraire de lorsque je me trouvais avec mes parents, je n’ai pas eu de mal à évoquer son sujet. Je leur ai donné des bouts de vie, comme s’ils n’étaient pas des inconnus que je venais de rencontrer mais des amis de longues dates. Je sens ce que Alice a pu trouver en eux, du réconfort, de la tendresse et du repos. Ils me demandent ensuite ce que je suis venu faire ici, et ça… C’est autre chose. C’est plus délicat. Je crois que moi-même, je ne sais pas parfaitement. Je ne suis pas certain. Ma sœur m’a dit de venir leur parler, de leur dire qui je suis, de signaler ma présence et le reste se fera seul. Elle m’a conseillé de venir dans ce village, de venir y sentir, y goûter cet aura si différent, si spécial. Et c’est vrai, je me sens parfois projeté dans un autre monde. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens. C’est plutôt comme si, à cet endroit précis sur toute la terre entière, l’on respirait mieux. Comme si vivre n’était plus un fardeau. Alors, je hausse les épaules.

 

 

**« Je suis venu pour retrouver mon souffle. »**

 

 

Ils ne disent rien. La femme, Gaëlle, m’adresse un sourire. Ce genre de rictus qui veut dire qu’elle comprend. Ils me proposent ensuite de rester dormir ici si je veux, ils ont deux chambres de libres et ça leur ferait plaisir de m’accueillir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je compte rester là, je n’ai même pas de vêtements avec moi. Simplement quelques pièces et la lettre de ma sœur soigneusement pliée dans ma poche de manteau. Je n’ai rien. Mais un lien étrange me retient au coeur de ce village. Je n’ai pas envie d’en partir. Je les remercie poliment, je dis que je vais y réfléchir mais que je ne pense pas passer la nuit ici. En réalité, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas rentrer à pieds, les parents sont sûrement déjà partis sans moi. Je n’ai rien sur moi. Je pourrais prendre le bus, faire de l’auto-stop. Où je pourrais passer une nuit blanche à voguer parmi les rues où ma sœur a déjà laissé traîner ses pas. Remonter le long de ses souvenirs, jusqu’au tout dernier. Mais, l’envie de voir l’océan de plus prêt perce en moi. Je promets au couple de revenir les voir, si jamais je pars.

 

Et je m’en vais longer la mer. Le bruit des vagues est puissant, le vent plus violent. Ce sont des bourrasques. Je peux sentir parfois des petites gouttes d’eau salées s’écraser sur mon visage, sur le bout de ma langue alors je les goûte, je les avale. Je respire cet air pur à pleins poumons. Cela donnerait un beau tableau d’allumer ma cigarette, mais ce n’est pas la peine, elle s’éteindra de toutes manières. Je n’arriverai même pas à allumer la flamme du briquet. Je suis seul. Il n’y a personne sur le quai. Mais il n’y a aucun silence, parce que le bruit gigantesque de la mer résonne et se répercute partout. C’est un écho qui bourdonne dans mes oreilles. Cependant, ce n’est pas dérangeant. J’observe les vagues qui viennent lécher le sable, rouler puis s’abattre contre lui, avant de se replier sur elles-mêmes. C’est fou comme c’est beau tout de même, l’océan. Une si vaste étendue, incertaine, mais pourtant les humains construisent des bâtiments devant pour avoir une belle vue. Je ne me plains pas, moi aussi j’aimerai me réveiller tous les jours au son délicieux des vagues. Tandis que je marche, pendant plusieurs minutes, j’aperçois au loin, à ma droite, _la_ falaise. Cette pointe que l’on peut gravir. Ce sont d’immenses rochers, il y a à mon avis plusieurs endroits plus ou moins hauts pour sauter, mais _cette_ falaise est plus haute, plus pointue, comme sur le point de s’écrouler elle aussi. Je l’observe, mon coeur bat fort, et je ne réfléchis pas deux fois.

 

J’ai gravis les roches, me suis escarpé le genoux et saigne un peu de la main car j’ai failli glisser. Mais ce n’est rien, une simple coupure. Je me nettoierai ensuite avec le sel vivifiant de la mer. J’atteins le point culminant. J’approche, il y a une surface lisse qui nous guide jusqu’au bord de la falaise, qui nous incite à avancer. Et je ne résiste pas, je le fais. L’appel du vide est plus fort que tout. Je ne pense à rien. Ou seulement à Alice. Au fait qu’elle se tenait là, elle aussi, avant moi. La semelle de mes chaussures fait crépiter les cailloux et le gravier en dessous. C’est stable. Je surplombe la mer. Pendant un instant, je la domine. Je suis tout en haut. Je n’ai jamais eu le vertige, mais c’est impressionnant. Mon ventre se tord. A quelques mètres en dessous de moi, les vagues claquent et frappent contre le rocher, comme si elles veulent le détruire, le faire s’écrouler en milliers de morceaux. L’eau est grise, presque noire, elle fait légèrement de la mousse par endroits. Je me demande si elle froide, si quand on saute on meurt de froid ou de noyade, ou encore d’être projeté contre la roche à cause d’un remous trop puissant pour s’en sortir. La mer s’étend jusqu’à l’horizon, donne l’impression de tomber au bout du point de fuite. En réalité, elle est infinie. L’océan est déchaîné. Les vagues se superposent les unes aux autres, s’avalent et se battent. Je souris, l’air glace ma bouche et mes joues. Je sens le bout de mes doigts frissonner et le vent me pousser, m’inviter à plonger. Presque comme un murmure. Il fouette mon visage, mes cheveux caressent mes oreilles et mes pommettes. Je tends les bras, ferme les yeux, mes pieds sont pourtant stables. Je ne veux pas sauter, je veux simplement comprendre ce que ma sœur a ressenti une fois à cette place. J’y suis. J’y suis et je sens mon coeur battre dans mes veines, pulser mon sang dans tous mes membres. J’ai envie de hurler. Tellement le vent est fort. Tellement la sensation est vertigineuse, enivrante. Être si proche de la mort. Je peux sentir ses mains enserrer ma taille. Une larme coule le long de ma joue, en souvenir de Alice, en souvenir des dernière secondes qu’elle a passées ici. J’ai l’impression de vivre une nouvelle naissance.

 

 

**« Eh, ne fais pas ça ! »**

 

 

Une seconde, j’ai cru que c’était ma sœur. Sa voix. Mais non, c’est celle d’une autre. D’un autre. Car, je me retourne précipitamment et je vois un jeune homme qui est tout proche de moi, sa main sur mon bras et qui me tire vers l’arrière. Loin du bord. Cette poigne que j’ai pensé, rêvé, être celle de la mort, ce n’était que celle de quelqu’un d’autre. Je fronce les sourcils et recule, m’éloignant de la pointe et me rapprochant de lui. Ma voix est un peu plus forte pour qu’il entende, mais elle tremble. Je n’ai pas encore décidé si c’est de joie ou de tristesse. Mais je vais dire d’émotions. Ma voix tremble d’émotions.

 

 

**« Je n’allais pas sauter. »**

 

 

Je le regarde dans les yeux et pendant quelques secondes, j’ai le souffle coupé. C’est à son tour de froncer les sourcils, il n’a pas l’air de comprendre. Son regard fait un aller-retour entre mon visage et le bord de la falaise, comme s’il cherchait des réponses.

 

 

**« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais juste au bord du gouffre alors ? »**

**« Je respirais. »**

**« Drôle de manière de ressourcer tes poumons. »**

 

 

Au son de sa voix, je pense que c’est une blague, alors j’affiche un léger sourire en coin. Il semble satisfait et me rend la même expression. Il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean, ses cheveux volent au gré du vent, il plisse les paupières rapidement avant de reprendre la parole.

 

 

**« Ça te dirait de… Descendre ou tu as encore besoin de temps ?»**

**« Non, ça va. »**

 

 

Je n’ai pas besoin de plus, je me sens neuf. Changé, presque. J’ai compris. J’ai compris ce que Alice a ressenti, ce vertige oscillant entre la vie et la mort. Ce moment de marge où tous les meilleurs souvenirs de notre vie défilent sous nos yeux. Je me met en route pour redescendre par les roches, mais l’inconnu attire mon attention en riant légèrement, je relève mes yeux vers lui et me redresse, l’interrogeant du regard.

 

 

**« C’est la première fois que tu viens ici, hein ? Il y a une descente beaucoup plus sûre là-bas, à moins que tu ne préfère te briser un os ou t’ouvrir la main ? »**

 

 

Il m’adresse un sourire, le même que celui la femme au café, le même que celui Gaëlle et son compagnon. Je le fixe quelques secondes et il se retourne afin d’ouvrir la marche. Je le suis, mes pieds font rouler les gravier du petit chantier, une sorte de minuscule forêt, un chemin tout tracé. J’exprime un petit rire, je me sens stupide, et le jeune homme qui a pensé me sauver la vie là-haut, me jette un regard amusé. J’ai failli mourir mais il ne semble pas du tout inquiet, en fait… Il a l’air heureux et soulagé, presque fier même. Nous arrivons tout en bas, sur la terre ferme, je reconnais le quai qui s’étend à notre gauche. Il regarde autour de lui et m’invite à le suivre, à l’opposé de là d’où je viens. Nous marchons peut-être cinq minutes, dans le silence de la mer, jusqu’à rejoindre les premières maisons au bord de l’Océan. Il m’ouvre la barrière de celle qui doit être la sienne, puis nous montons la marche qui mène à son perron. Dessus, juste face à la mer, il y a un banc balançoire et une chaise, quelques plantes également. C’est réellement joli. Sur ses murs extérieurs, il y a des décorations liées à l’espace marin, une mouette, une encre avec une corde enroulée autour de sa forme. Il ouvre sa porte avec ses clefs, juste avant d’entrer, il se tourne vers moi.

 

 

**« Au fait, je m’appelle Louis. »**

**« Harry. »**

**« Enchanté, Harry. »**

 

 

Sur ces mots, il pousse sa porte et me laisse entrer en premier. L’intérieur est magnifique. Définitivement sur le thème de la mer. Sur une étagère, je remarque une magnifique maquette d’un bateau de la taille d’un de mes avants bras, au moins. Et, je suis grand. Tout est soigné, parfaitement à sa place, même si quelques affaires traînent pas ci par là. Ce n’est pas en désordre. Ce n’est pas mon studio où rien n’est à sa place. Ici, chaque meuble, chaque bibelot a la sienne et se fond parfaitement dans le décor. Plus j’avance, plus je remarque cette odeur de lavande qui enrobe mes narines. C’est divinement agréable. Louis, donc, ferme sa porte et nous nous retrouvons dans le silence, du moins le bruit de la mer se fait moins fort, moins puissant à notre ouï. Il m’invite à me mettre à l’aise, à ôter mon manteau et disparaît dans une pièce adjacente au salon. Je pose mes couches de vêtements sur le dossier d’une chaise et observe les décorations. Il revient avec des compresses pour que je nettoies mes plaies, ainsi qu'un désinfectant. Il repart, j’entends le bruit de vaisselle et Louis revient avec une cuillère à la main. Je me soigne en attendant son retour.

 

 

**« Rassure moi, tu aimes le café ? Je n’ai rien d’autre. »**

 

 

Je réponds affirmativement avec un petit sourire amusé, il refait son apparition quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses pleines, tandis que j’observais sa collection de livres anciens. Il met deux cuillères de sucre dans son café et posa le mien devant la chaise où j’avais posé mes affaires.

 

 

**« Tu vis tout seul ? »**

**« Oui. Je sais que physiquement à cause de ma petite taille j’ai l’air petit et jeune, mais j’ai vingt cinq ans. »**

 

 

Il rit légèrement. Il a raison, je ne lui ai jamais donné cet âge là, quoi que avec un peu plus de barbe il pourrait facilement les faire. Le fait est qu’il a toujours un air enfantin collé sur son visage qui le rend donc plus jeune. Tout de même, à vingt cinq ans avoir une si belle maison en bord de mer, j’aimerai accomplir autant de chose à son âge. Du haut de mes vingt trois ans, j’ai un studio qui sent le renfermé, avec des cartons encore pleins alors que j’ai emménagé il y a plus d’un an, un travail qui paye mal dans un café, un ex petit ami qui m’a trompé avec une fille, et ma sœur qui s’est suicidé du haut d’une falaise. Tout n’est pas rose. Seulement, je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre ou à étaler mes problèmes comme le font si bien père et mère. Mais bizarrement, alors que je le connais depuis quelques minutes, j’ai l’impression que je peux tout dire à Louis. Qu’il ne me jugera pas, qu’il comprendra, qu’il gardera cela pour lui. Cette même impression que j’ai eu avec Gaëlle et son mari et qui, je crois, est relative à tous les habitants de ce village perdu au bord de la mer.

 

 

**« C’est joli chez toi. »**

**« Merci, c’est gentil. Je dois repeindre un mur en bleu ciel et j’ai trouvé un filet de pêche que je vais accrocher au dessus du canapé, mais j’en suis fier. »**

 

 

Louis parle beaucoup. Pour deux. Et je m’en rends comptes rapidement au fil de notre rencontre. Il évoque sa maison, qu’il est ici depuis ses vingt ans, qu’elle appartenait à sa grand-mère et qu’il a voulu venir vivre à cet endroit car ils s’y rendaient l’été, en vacances, avec sa famille quand ils étaient petits. Il y est attaché, ça se sent dans sa voix, dans la manière dont ses yeux s’illuminent quand il en parle. C’est un trésor pour lui. Extrêmement précieux. Je finis ma tasse de café et la repose sur la table, à côté de l’assiette vide où était posé avant un cookie que je viens de manger. En réalité, cela me fait du bien d’avoir quelque chose dans le ventre. Je l’aide à débarrasser, puis par la fenêtre au dessus de l’évier, je remarque que nous avons directement vu sur la falaise, la mer la bordant juste à côté. C’est digne d’un tableau et si j’étais peintre, j’en ferais sûrement une de mes œuvres.

 

 

**« Tu as une vue magnifique. »**

**« J’ai la même dans ma chambre. C’est à couper le souffle, mh ? Tu crois que j’ai choisi cette maison pour quoi ? Je suis tombé amoureux du paysage. »**

 

 

Et je le comprends. Je me sens pareil. Ça bourdonne, ça virevolte en moi. Je l’envie de passer ses jours ici, avec un si beau paysage à portée de vue. Il a simplement quelques pas à faire et il peut aller tremper le bout de ses pieds dans l’eau glacée. J’aime les éléments qui se déchaînent et je crois que j’aimerai être à sa place juste pour me poser là et observer la mer faire des siennes. Mon expression d’admiration doit se remarquer, car Louis me regarde avec des étincelles amusées dans les yeux, ses yeux bleus comme l’océan, infinis. La couleur de ses pupilles est largement plus belle que l’eau en face de nous, elle est grise et les siennes sont azurs. Un saphir. Puis il sourit.

 

 

**« Toi aussi tu as l’air de beaucoup apprécier la mer. »**

**« J’aimerai m’y perdre. »**

**« C’est pour ça que tu étais sur la falaise ? »**

 

 

Tout devient plus sérieux. Le degré d’amusement baisse. Mais je ne me sens pas moins à l’aise. Si j’ai bien appris quelque chose durant la dernière heure et demie, c’est que non seulement Louis pourrait faire la conversation à lui tout seul, mais également qu’il ne s’impose pas de barrière entre ses pensées et ses lèvres. Il pense ce qu’il dit, il dit ce qu’il pense. Aussi simple que cela, et j’adore cette manière de fonctionner. De ne pas prendre les gens avec des pincettes mais de ne pas les blesser en même temps. A mon avis, il ne le fait pas exprès. Il doit être d’une nature curieuse.

 

 

**« Non. Ma sœur y était. »**

**« Oh. C’est elle la jeune femme qui s’est jetée hier, alors ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Toutes mes condoléances. »**

 

 

Sa voix se fait plus douce et faible. Il ne dit pas _« je suis désolé »_ et ça me touche. Je le remercie d’un léger sourire et je crois lire dans son regard posé sur moi qu’il comprend. Comme Gaëlle, je n’ai pas besoin de mots pour expliquer. Il comprend pourquoi j’étais là-haut. Il comprend que je cherchais simplement à saisir ce qui m’échappais, à essayer de ressentir ce qu’elle a pu traverser, à nouer un dernier lien avec elle. Quand je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers la vitre, je le fixe sur la falaise et si je me concentre je peux m’imaginer la silhouette de ma sœur. Au bord. Qui tangue. Qui saute. Qui plonge. Qui se noie. Heureuse. Et si elle l’était avant de mourir, comme elle l’écrit, alors je le suis également.

 

 

**« Comment tu sais, pour sa mort ? »**

**« Tout le monde sait tout ici, la nouvelle court vite. Dès que quelqu’un meurt, cela se sait dans l’heure qui suit. »**

**« Mais ça s’était passé durant la nuit. Il était deux heures du matin... »**

**« Certains ne dorment peut-être pas. »**

 

 

Le ton de sa voix est étrange, je l’interroge du regard pour qu’il m’en dise davantage, je sais qu’il en sait plus. Cela se lit sur son visage. Il lâche un léger soupire, presque silencieux, et me fait signe de le suivre. Je sais qu’il n’est pas agacé, simplement qu’il s’apprête à me raconter une longue histoire. Plus longue que celles qu’il me livre depuis notre rencontre, du moins. Nous allons au salon, il s’assoit dans le canapé, je prends place à ses côtés. Le tissu est moelleux. Son regard azur fuit vers le feu, se concentre sur les flammes rouges et orangées qui embrasent le bois. Il s’y perd un moment et je demande comment il parvient à vivre seul. S’il a des amis ici, dans ce village. S’il a des contacts avec sa famille. S’il retourne parfois de là où il vient, même quelques jours. J’ai tant de questions que j’aimerai lui poser, attisé par la curiosité d’en apprendre plus sur un inconnu qui me fascine. Il me fascine parce qu’il est extrêmement indépendant, réfléchi, intelligent, cultivé pour son âge. J’ai l’impression qu’il a déjà tout vécu, qu’il est passé par toutes les merveilles et les misères de l’existence. Alors que moi, je sens le temps qui me rattrape et me presse, m’oppresse.

 

 

 **« Même quand je venais en vacances ici, quand ma grand-mère était encore vivante, des gens sautaient déjà du haut de cette falaise. Ce n’est pas quelque chose de nouveau, mais ça ne se passe pas tous les jours non plus. Personnellement, je n’y assistais jamais, je venais encore trop peu. Mais cela m’émerveillait, me fascinait, je me demandais pourquoi des personnes faisaient ça et je pensais au départ que c’était pour s’amuser et plonger dans l’eau, avoir des sensations fortes. Tu vois, comme les jeunes font quand ils veulent sauter du plus haut point possibles ?** _Son rire léger s’élève et il hausse les épaules_ **. Après seulement, vers mes quatorze ans, j’ai compris qu’ils voulaient simplement jeter leur corps à la mer et mourir. Pourtant, ma curiosité ne désemplissait pas. Je voulais monter là-haut, les voir, leur parler, mais mes parents ne me laissaient jamais m’en approcher. Ma grand-mère m’accordait un petit regard triste, elle n’avait jamais pu y monter à cause de son dos qui lui faisait mal et sa jambe quasiment figée. Mais elle m’a dit, un soir, que je ne devais pas abandonner, que je devais laisser le temps faire les choses. Alors j’ai suivi son conseil, j’ai vu plusieurs personnes monter là-haut, ne jamais en revenir. Ça me rendait malade. Puis, un jour, l’année de mes dix-huit ans, j’en ai eu marre d’attendre. Je suis monté après une femme, trente ans peut-être, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et le visage ravagé par la tristesse. Je me suis approché doucement et je lui ai tendu la main, je lui ai demandé de me suivre, elle a d’abord froncé les sourcils. Et, elle m’a obéit. Je l’ai sauvé. On a parlé un moment chez moi, j’ai appris que son bébé était mort durant l’accouchement, que son mari l’avait quitté à l’annonce de sa naissance. Elle a compris que ce n’était pas une vie d’attendre sa mort. D’y penser. Qu’il fallait se battre, rester debout, s’aimer, se rendre heureux. C’est ce que lui ai dis ce jour là. Aujourd’hui, elle vit ici, elle a un mari et ils ont le projet d’avoir un enfant. »**

**« Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? »**

**« Gaëlle. »**

**« Gaëlle Morvan ? »**

**« Oui ! Tu la connais ? »**

**«** **Je suis allé les voir avant de me rendre à la falaise.** **Ma sœur a logé chez eux, avant de…** _Il fait un signe de tête vers la falaise, derrière le mur épais de la maison._ »

**« Oh, je vois. Eh bien… C’était la première que je sauvais. Et le dernière. Les autres, je n’arrivais jamais à temps. Cela prend plusieurs minutes de sortir de ma maison, de traverser la route, la remonter et grimper jusqu’en haut. Du temps précieux qui s’écoule trop rapidement. Une fois, j’ai failli rattraper un homme, mais il est tombé juste quand j’avançais mon bras vers son tee-shirt, j’avais senti le tissu effleurer mes doigts. Je me sentais toujours coupable, énormément, de ne pas arriver à temps pour les sauver, de ne pas leur permettre de vivre plus longtemps. J’ai vu un gamin de quinze ans y aller un jour… Quinze ans… J’avais l’impression que c’était moi qui devais m’y rendre, y monter pour les secourir. Jamais personne ici n’y a pensé, c’est un sujet un peu tabou même si tout le temps est courant dès qu’un corps s’écroule entre les vagues. Mais c’est comme s’ils avaient tous peur de s’en approcher, aucun habitant n’y grimpe, à part moi. Et je me sens… Je me sens tellement content de t’avoir sauvé, même si tu ne voulais pas sauter, à mes yeux c’est déjà une victoire que tu te sois éloigné de ce bord. »**

**« Pourquoi tu fais cela ? »**

**« Parce que je me sens impliqué, responsable. Je ne peux pas simplement me contenter de tourner le dos si je vois quelqu’un sur la pointe. Ce serait être totalement inhumain. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu’il a de plus humain en moi. Si je peux aider les autres, leur tendre la main, alors je n’hésite pas. Et, parce que ça me fascine toujours autant. Je crois que c’est cela que ma grand-mère voulait me dire, ce soir là. Que c’est possible de changer des vies. Je me suis dit, quand j’ai sauvé Gaëlle, que je voulais que ça se déroule ainsi à chaque fois. Que je rencontre un inconnu, que je le sauve d’une vie fauchée, que je lui redonne espoir, que j’en apprenne sur lui et qu’il reparte heureux. Malheureusement, ce n’est arrivé que deux fois. »**

 

 

Mon regard est fixé sur son visage tandis qu’il parle, je _le_ trouve fascinant, cette manière qu’il a de s’expliquer avec tellement d’intelligence, d’éloquence et de vérité. Je crois que, de toute mon existence, je n’ai jamais rencontré une personne si humaine et si humble. Si vivante. Et mon impression positive envers lui ne fait qu’augmenter au fil des minutes que nous passons ensemble. Moi qui d’habitude suis à cheval sur l’heure, je n’y prête plus aucune attention. Elle est uniquement attiré par l’énergie vibrante que dégage Louis et qui se dégage de lui, qui m’influence. Je me détends, je souris plus, je me permets même parfois un rire. Il m’emmène dans un petit magasin de souvenirs, même si je pense que c’est plus un bazar qu’autre chose, il y a de tout. Je tombe sur un carnet beige, la couverture est en cuire, entouré d’un lacet marron le dessin d’une encre y est gravé, cela me fait pensé à la sculpture sur le mur devant chez Louis alors je l’achète. Parce que ça me fait penser à lui. Je vois son sourire, du coin de l’oeil. Il me parle ensuite de l’histoire de quelques anciens magasins, de la boulangerie qui fêtera bientôt ses cent ans, de la nouvelle pharmacie qui vient d’ouvrir ses portes, d’un menuisier qui ne va pas tarder à fermer les siennes. Le village entier a une histoire, cela se sent dans les murs. Et Louis la connaît par coeur, chacune d’entre elles. Il m’a avoué qu’il aimait écouter les différentes personnes raconter ce qui se passe et ce qui s’était passé, ce qu’ils avaient vu et qu’il aimait faire la conversation pendant des heures. Cela, je n’en doutais pas une seule seconde.

 

Il m’entraîne ensuite devant la mer, légèrement plus calme car le vent est moins fort. Nous partageons une crêpe caramel beurre salé, encore toute chaude, le bout de mes doigts colle, je les passe entre mes lèvres et je sursaute. D’un coup, Louis se met à crier à pleins poumons. Il hurle, littéralement quelques mots qui me donnent des frissons. _Je suis vivant_. Il a les bras tendus, la tête tournée vers l’Océan, incliné de façon à être dans l’intersection parfaite et floue à la fois de la mer et du ciel. Il rit. Cette vision me coupe le souffle. Et je le trouve beau comme ça. Si petit, si fragile face à la mer et pourtant si énorme, si imposant, si fort. Ses cheveux volent sous la caresse du vent, son nez se plisse, ses yeux sont presque à moitié fermés à cause de la brise salée qui s’abat contre son visage, mais il a ce sourire. Ce genre de sourire qui vous retourne l’estomac et vous donne envie de faire la même chose. Qui vous donne envie de crier au monde entier que vous êtes vivant. Alors, je me penche vers lui et je l’embrasse. Mon coeur bat fort. Et, s’il est surpris au départ, il ne tarde pas à répondre à mon baiser. Sa langue a le goût du caramel, ses doigts sont gelés sur ma nuque, mais son sourire que je sens contre mes lèvres réchauffe tout mon être en une fraction de seconde. Je ne pense plus à rien, à part au fait qu’être vivant est la meilleure sensation au monde.

 

 

**« J’aime ce goût sur tes lèvres. »**

 

 

C’est ce qu’il me dit en premier, dans un murmure, quand nous nous détachons l’un de l’autre, encore essoufflés. Je fronce les sourcils, pose mon front contre le sien après avoir croisé son regard, et lui répond sur le même ton, ma bouche si proche de la sienne.

 

 

**« Lequel ? »**

**« Celui de la vie. »**

 

 

Et sa réponse me procure tellement frisson que mes lèvres s’écrasent sur les siennes à nouveau. Une avidité que j’ai du mal à contrôler et à retenir. Je suis prêt à parier qu’il m’a dit cela exprès pour que je l’embrasse encore, et ça me fait sourire. Je crois qu’il le sent car il colle son corps au mien et glisse ses petits doigts dans mes cheveux bouclés. J’ai l’impression que c’est lui qui m’insuffle le souffle de la vie, celui qui fait renaître. C’est la première fois que l’on m’embrasse, si merveilleusement bien en plus de cela, face à l’Océan. Je mets cela dans un coin de ma tête et me promets d’éterniser ce moment dans mon nouveau carnet quand j’en aurais le temps. Le carnet de Louis. J’y écrirai des mots pour lui, pour immortaliser notre rencontre. Si unique. Mais je ne veux pas y penser maintenant, je veux simplement profiter du moment et intérioriser toutes les sensations dévorantes qui me traversent. Ne pas en manquer une seule. Les figer au creux de ma poitrine. On se recule, sa main s’approche de ma joue rougie et il la caresse du bout des doigts. Nos yeux se croisent, se rencontrent, se confondent. Je sais que le mélange des couleurs bleu et le vert donnent un bleu plus clair. Un bleu vert. Celui de l’eau, en face de nous, qui s’échoue furieusement contre le sable. Louis me regarde, il a les yeux rieurs, malicieux et brillants, si pleins de vie. Louis a une toute petite main sur ma joue mais la force, mentale, de dix hommes. Je l’admire. Je voudrais figer cet instant.

 

 

**« Paraît qu’on ne peut plus se passer de la vie une fois qu’on y a goûté. »**

**« Qui t’as dit cela ? »**

**« Tes lèvres, à l’instant. »**

 

 

Je souris plus encore, dévoilant ainsi mes fossettes et Louis vient poser ses fines lèvres contre l’un d’elle. C’est rare que je sourisse à ce point là, que je me sente aussi vivant et hors du temps. Je ne sais pas si Louis est un dragueur exceptionnel, mais son charme fonctionne complètement sur moi. Mais il ne force rien du tout. Tout semble tellement naturel. Sa main glisse dans la mienne, nos doigts se nouent, se lient, comme la corde autour de l’encre. J’aime éperdument cette comparaison. Nous marchons un long moment au bord de la plage, longeons le muret, il me parle de la première fois où il est monté dans un bateau et de sa passion, qui en découle, depuis envers le monde marin. Il me raconte qu’une fois, il a vu des dauphins, lors d’un voyage avec son père. Il me confie aussi qu’il est triste de ne pas pouvoir en faire ici, car la mer est trop agité mais que, pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait déménager. C’est son chez lui. Et je le comprend, car tout est magnifique dans cet endroit. Je m’y sens presque chez moi.

 

Nous revenons à la maison de Louis car il commence à faire vraiment très froid, le jour se couche et je me rends compte maintenant qu’il est presque dix-huit heures. Louis met un rondin de bois dans la cheminée afin d’alimenter le feu et diffuser la chaleur, je retire mon manteau et mon écharpe. J’ai également retiré mes bottines salis par le sable sur le trottoir et l’eau qui gisait parfois dans les coins des rues. Il y avait eu de la pluie la veille, m’a dit Louis. Je m’assois dans le canapé, Louis s’éclipse en cuisine et nous ramène à tous les deux une tasse de café bien chaude. Tandis que je porte le liquide à mes lèvres après l’avoir remercie, il prend place à mes côtés. Cette fois, il est plus collé à moi que tout à l’heure. Il porte ce pull en laine gris, un peu trop grand pour sa taille, qui lui donne l’air d’un enfant, ou d’un animal perdu. Sa main vient tracer un chemin sur le tissu de mon jean, au niveau de ma cuisse, de mon genoux. C’est délicat. Je suis la trace de ses doigts fins, écoute le crépitement du feu et le bruit de la mer en fond. Je n’ai besoin que de cela. C’est ce qu’il me faut, pour me sentir complet, pour me sentir vivant.

 

 

**« La nuit tombe. »**

 

 

Je me contente de hocher la tête, car ses caresses me bercent, me font du bien, me transcendent. J’ai envie de me blottir contre son corps et de lui demander de continuer, toute la vie. Qu’il ne s’arrête jamais. Je ne dis rien, mais je sais qu’il entend par là. D’ailleurs, la questions que nous redoutons tous les deux ne tarde pas à sortir d’entre ses lèvres, et pour la première fois, sa voix tremble.

 

 

**« Tu vas partir ? »**

 

 

Son ton me bouleverse, c’est celui d’un être triste, celui de l’espoir désespéré. Je tourne mon regard vers lui, le sien est brillant d’incertitude et d’expectation. Il se pose des millions de questions, tout comme moi. Je les vois défiler dans l’océan de ses yeux. Je sais que la réponse fera mal, qu’il sera déçu, mais c’est la dure réalité. Le mal que peut parfois, souvent même, causer la vie. Je le fixe pendant de longues secondes, avant de glisser ma main au dessus de la sienne, je la serre doucement, en caresse le dos, les doigts. Les miens sont biens plus grands, mais c’est moi qui cherche à être rassuré, je crois. Puis je murmure, d’une voix étranglée.

 

 

**« Oui, il le faut. »**

 

 

Je sens sa main se tendre, se serrer contre ma cuisse. J’ai peur qu’il ne m’échappe, qu’il ne se dérobe. C’est insensé, je le connais à peine, mais je veux qu’il reste, qu’il me supplie de ne pas le quitter. Son visage se crispe un peu, il tourne la tête vers le feu qui n’éclaire qu’une moitié de celle-ci. Je ne saurais décrire son expression à l’instant précis, mais je sais simplement qu’elle me bouleverse, qu’elle me fend le coeur. Et je ne veux surtout pas faire du mal à Louis, même si dans le son de sa voix, je sens qu’il est trop tard.

 

 

**« Maintenant ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, la nuit tombe. »**

 

 

Et c’est vrai, il fait quasiment noir à présent. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière je vais pouvoir rentrer. J’ai dépensé mes dernières pièces dans l’achat du carnet. Je n’ai aucun moyen de prévenir mes parents, mais je ne veux pas non plus le faire. Seulement, j’ai à peine terminer de prononcer ma phrase, que Louis parle à nouveau, ses mots s’enchaînent, j’ai l’impression qu’il respire à peine.

 

 

**« Reste. Juste ce soir. Reste là. Reste dormir. S’il te plaît Harry. En plus, c’est dangereux le soir, la nuit, quand il fait tout noir. Alors reste. Tu partiras demain. »**

 

 

Ses derniers mots se meurent sur ses lèvres alors qu’il tourne son regard vers moi et accroche sa main à la mienne, comme si son corps entier me priait lui aussi de rester. Et je ne réfléchis pas, j’accepte. Et ça lui fait plaisir. Son visage s’illumine, ses yeux scintillent, on dirait un feu d’artifice, un sourire réapparaît sur son visage alors que je le croyais disparu quelques secondes avant. Ma réponse positive le rend heureux. Tellement heureux qu’il se jette à mon cou et laisse ses lèvres s’échouer contre les miennes. Sa langue a encore un léger goût de caramel, mélangé à celui du café cette fois. Je suis soulagé, soulagé d’avoir posé ma tasse sur la table basse ce qui m’a évité des brûlures, soulagé que Louis ne me fasse pas la tête, soulagé de sentir que ce lien qui se tisse entre nous n’est pas que le fruit de mon esprit. Qu’il le ressent, lui aussi. Mes mains se perdent dans son dos, glissent sous son tee-shirt, frôle sa peau. Lui est pratiquement monté sur moi, je ne m’en plains pas cependant. On respire trop fort, trop vite. On s’agrippe. Ses mains s’accrochent à mes cheveux, mon tee-shirt, mes hanches comme pour m’empêcher de partir. Il ne veut pas, je le sens. Ce baiser est plus puissant, plus émotionnel encore que les autres. Il me retourne l’estomac. Et dans la manière dont il m’embrasse désespérément, farouchement même, je comprend que Louis se sent très seul. Une larme glisse entre nos lèvres. Je ne sais pas si c’est la sienne ou la mienne. Ce dont je suis certain, c’est que nous sommes emplis du même sentiment, de la même essence. Nous nous comprenons. Sa bouche tremble contre la mienne, je le serre contre mon corps, l’invite à s’y fondre. Lorsque nous nous détachons, nos souffles courts se heurtent, se mélangent, ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, crient un désir insoutenable. Le même qui suinte également de mon corps entier.

 

 

**« S’il te plaît Harry… S’il te plaît... »**

 

 

Ce n’est qu’un murmure, contre ma bouche. Il me supplie et je sais que ce n’est plus du tout pour la même chose. Ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes tandis que nous nous relevons doucement, nos mains ne peuvent s’empêchent de toucher le corps de l’autre. Quelle importance, de toutes manières ? Nous n’avons pas d’interdits. Nous nous frayons tant bien que mal un chemin vers la chambre de Louis, c’est là qu’il me guide. Un instant, mon dos rencontre un mur, il m’y pousse et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour intensifier notre baiser. Nos bouches ne se quittent jamais. Nos corps sont attirés, inlassablement, l’un envers l’autre. C’est naturel et pur. Je n’ai plus besoin de réfléchir, les gestes se font tout seuls, comme si je les avais effectué des centaines de fois avant ce soir. Au contraire de deux pôles qui se repoussent indéfiniment, nous nous percutons constamment. Nous finissons par retrouver le lit, nos vêtements le sol, petit à petit. Parce que, même si nous en mourrons d’envie, même si une pulsion inexplicable nous y pousse, nous prenons notre temps. Nous voulons en savourer chaque seconde, chaque miette. Ce moment là aussi, sera inscrit éternellement dans mon carnet. La manière dont il regarde et embrasse mon corps nu, la manière dont je caresse et retrace le sien. Ses courbes presque féminines par endroits, ses fines hanches, ses poignets d’amour où je dépose plusieurs fois tendrement mes lèvres tandis que ses mains se perdent dans le bazar que forme à présent mes cheveux, les quelques tatouages sur sa peau, la forme arrondie de son nez, le grain de beauté sur sa nuque, celui sur sa clavicule ou à l’intérieur de sa cuisse.

 

Mais ce dont je me délecte également, ce sont ses bruits. Louis est extrêmement réceptif, à la moindre caresse. A moins que ce ne soit l’engouement de la situation, l’extase de l’instant, l’ébullition de nos corps. Il soupire, gémit, grogne, se tord, tire sur mes boucles -je crois que c’est devenu un de ses gestes favori, par ailleurs-, griffe ma peau. Nous nous laissons des marques, c’est indéniable, inévitable, je voudrais que ce soit indélébile, que l’on puisse lire son passage sur mon corps. Que ce soit gravé à tout jamais. Que je ne puisse pas l’oublier. La marque de ses ongles sur ma hanche droite, celle de ses dents contre mon épaule, du suçon produit par ses lèvres sur le côté gauche de mon cou, et encore d’autres. N’importe quel bout de peau qu’il a pu embrasser, caresser, toucher, frôler, aimer. Plusieurs fois, il murmure mon prénom, pour m’appeler, me faire venir face à lui pour coller nos lèvres. Et nous pouvons rester des minutes entières à simplement échanger un baiser. Lent. Fiévreux. Doux. Langoureux. Frénétique. Mon préféré est, sans conteste, celui où il prend son temps pour me faire vivre une ascension jusqu’au étoiles, puis lorsqu’il se recule, caresse ma joue, me regarde et sourit. Je peux voir une flamme danser dans ses yeux, celle qui brûle ensuite entre nos corps.

 

Ainsi, au fil de la nuit étoilé, à quelques mètres de la mer à laquelle je ne prête même plus attention à présent, nous faisons l’amour. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Jusqu’à l’épuisement total. Jusqu’à ce que nos corps soient en sueur, au milieu de l’hiver, jusqu’à manquer de souffle, jusqu’à ce que Louis s’effondre sur mon torse et me serre, puisant dans ses derniers forces, contre lui. Ce n’est pas simplement une histoire de coucher ensemble, quelque chose d’insignifiant, non. Je le sens pulser sous la pulpe de mes doigts alors que je parcours les courbes de son corps, je le sens sur le bout de ses lèvres, dans la manière dont son corps s’emboîte et se glisse si parfaitement dans le mien. Nous échangeons un dernier baiser, paresseux, humide, mais qui veut tout dire. Puis, nous nous endormons sans plus rien ajouter. Simplement sous le coup de la fatigue, des caresses lentes contre nos peaux brûlantes. Tandis que nous avons passés des heures à ne faire qu’un, à se fondre l’un dans l’autre, nous sombrons dans le sommeil enlacés.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Le lendemain, ou du moins quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille au son de la mer et à la sensation de caresses contre ma peau, d’un corps chaud contre le mien, d’un souffle brûlante contre ma nuque. Les volets sont à moitié fermés, de la lumière entre à travers la vitre. La couverture est remonté jusqu’à mes hanches, des bras enserres ma taille, je reconnais les mains de Louis contre mon ventre et je souris. Nos jambes sont emmêlées sous le drap, son torse collé à mon dos. Il doit être réveillé également, car je sens bientôt ses lèvres se poser au niveau de ma nuque. Je me retourne tant bien que mal, sans briser notre étreinte, car je veux le voir. Nous sommes toujours nus. Nous avons dormis ainsi. Je crois même que jamais les bras de Louis n’ont quitté ma taille durant la nuit entière jusqu’à maintenant encore, de peur que je ne m’en aille. Son visage est encore légèrement endormi, mais ses yeux brillent, même si j’y décèle une once de tristesse, au même titre que le sourire qu’il m’accorde. Je repousse une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière et lui vole un baiser. Ses doigts ont la légèreté d’une plume lorsqu’il se met à caresser mon dos. Je me perds dans le bleu de son regard, qui me fascine toujours autant. La nuance est d’autant plus belle lorsqu’il m’a regardé hier soir, droit dans les yeux, juste avant d’atteindre son deuxième orgasme et qu’il a murmuré mon prénom. Je crois que c’est de loin le plus beau tableau que l’on pouvait m’offrir.

 

 

**« Louis ? »**

**« Mh ? »**

**« Tu ronfles la nuit. »**

**« Uniquement lorsque je dors extrêmement bien. »**

 

 

Nous rions ensembles, roulons dans le lit en échangeant quelques baisers. Parfois très longs et très intenses. De ceux qui font accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Je crois bien que nous pourrions refaire l’amour des heures durant, si l’estomac de Louis ne s’était pas mis à gargouiller. Il sourit, ses joues s’empourprent et il niche sa tête dans mon cou avant de se redresser en poussant un léger soupir. Il se lève, sort du lit, totalement nu, mon regard se balade sur ses courbes. Je ne suis pas gêné et lui non plus, pas après la nuit que nous venons de vivre. Je sais ce qu’il va me demander, je le lis dans son regard qui me supplie silencieusement, alors je le devance, avec un sourire.

 

 

**« Je ne bouge pas. »**

**« Tu veux quelque chose ? »**

 

 

Je secoue la tête, Louis acquiesce, se rend en cuisine je suppose. J’en profite pour me tourner sur le ventre et enfouir ma tête, mon nez plus précisément, dans son oreiller. Sa place est encore chaude. Son odeur omniprésente. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je fais cela, c’est totalement niais, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais je ne peux m’en empêcher. C’est comme si son corps entier m’appelait. Et je crois que je vais vraiment avoir du mal à partir. Après cette nuit, après ce que l’on a partagé. J’ai l’impression d’avoir vécu une vie entière ici, d’avoir goûté à chaque plaisir, qu’en une nuit j’ai rattrapé dix années que j’avais manqué. J’imagine cela sur le long terme, et je me dis que ça doit être le début du bonheur. Le goût que l’on garde sur sa langue lorsqu’on est heureux. Je ferme les paupières, me projette dans une vie, en ce village même, avec Louis. Perdu au milieu de tout. Loin. Hors du temps. Les images défilent dans ma tête et je me dis que c’est ce qu’il me faut. Que c’est ce qui pourrait me rendre vivant. Et je crois que je me suis endormi, car je sursaute presque quand la main délicate de Louis se glisse sur mon dos nu. Je tourne ma tête, il me regarde tendrement, même si le fond de ses yeux est triste, son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres.

 

 

**« Tu t’es rendormi ? »**

**« Désolé. »**

**« J’aurai souhaité que cette nuit ne se termine jamais. »**

 

 

J’aurai voulu la même chose. Que cela dure le temps d’une éternité. Et je dois l’avoir murmuré, car les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il se glisse entre mes bras. Son corps encore chaude. Nous nous regardons de longues secondes, sans rien dire, nos doigts ne cessent de caresser la peau de l’autre, puis il s’approche et m’embrasse. Je sens le goût du café et de l’orange mélangés. Je sens ses doigts glisser sur mon torse, retracer les tatouages juste en dessous de mes clavicules. Je sens son souffle trembler, ses lèvres s’accrocher aux miennes. Je sens son coeur qui bat partout, qui résonne, pulse, sous sa couverture charnelle, comme le mien. Je me sens moins seul. Je me sens vivant. Lorsque l’on se sépare, ses yeux humides et brillants me hurlent de ne pas partir. Mais je n’ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir, un moment ou un autre, pour aller voir mes parents, assister à l’enterrement de Alice, retrouver mon travail, ma vie terne et grise. Alors que tout ici est ensoleillé, en couleur, a une existence. La moindre fleur a son histoire, le souffle du vent ne me bouscule pas, il me propulse vers le bonheur. Puis, évidement, il y a Louis. Louis qui ne me quitte pas du regard, qui s’accroche à moi comme à son dernier espoir. Je ne savais pas qu’il était possible de s’attacher aussi rapidement à un être humain, je ne m’en pensais pas capable, et pourtant c’est arrivé, pourtant ce lien s’est tissé entre nous, durant ces quelques longues heures que nous avons passé ensemble, et je sais déjà que le délier sera douloureux. Autant pour lui que pour moi.

 

Nous voulons profiter de nos derniers moments ensemble, alors nous passons peut-être une demi-heure à se câliner, s’étreindre et s’embrasser jusqu’à étouffer, jusqu’à sentir notre tête tourner. Puis, il me prépare le petit-déjeuner pendant que je me lave. Il insiste pour me prêter des vêtements, un peu trop grands, qui lui appartiennent. Un tee-shirt imbibé de son odeur, partout sur moi, sur ma peau, qui m’entoure tellement que je me jure de ne plus passer sous le jet de la douche pendant une semaine au moins pour la garder, l’imprimer sur mon corps. Le jean, lui, est très serré sur mes jambes, comme une seconde peau. Et je crois que cela plaît énormément à Louis, car il me regarde avec tout le désir qu’un être humain peut ressentir, ses yeux brûlent ma peau et m’envoient des courants électrique dans l’estomac. Nous déjeunons ensemble, devant la télévision. En réalité, nous n’y prêtons pas attention, parce que Louis me parle. Il discute pour combler le vide, le futur manque, sa peur, sa tristesse. Il est vivant, mais son regard se meurt petit à petit. Et ça me tue aussi, que ce soit de ma faute. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir, pas alors qu’il est un être si vivant qui a fait renaître des pulsions, longtemps endormies, dans mon coeur.

 

Jusqu’à maintenant, personne ne m’avait retenu si ce n’était ma sœur. Alice a toujours été celle qui m’apportait la lumière, il y a quelques heures, elle s’est éteinte dans les bras limpides de la mer, c’est au tour d’une autre lumière de briller à sa place. Celle de Louis. Louis dont le regard se plante dans le mien, Louis qui me murmure qu’il a passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie à mes côtés, Louis qui rend mon corps chaud, brûlant d’une vitalité que je ne me connaissais pas. Louis c’est la nouveauté. Une piqûre de bonheur directement dans la poitrine. C’est l’innocence, la candeur, la pureté, la douceur, la sensualité, la lumière au bout du tunnel, les baisers qui coupent le souffle, les regards qui retournent l’estomac. Louis c’est l’océan. Louis c’est une dose de vie que je bois d’une seule gorgée. Louis c’est le rire sur le bout de mes lèvres, les fossettes qui se creusent, les yeux qui brillent, le souffle éreinté, la peau en feu, les membres tremblants, le coeur qui bat au rythme d’un pas de course. Louis c’est tout cela et tellement plus encore. Tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu, tout ce que je n’aurais jamais. Mes rêves les plus doux, les plus lointains.

 

 

**« Tu reviendras ? »**

 

 

Nous sommes debout, dans l’entrée, je mets mon manteau sur mes épaules, ma main tremble et je crois que mon coeur aussi. Tout menace de s’effondrer. Son corps, avant tout. Parce que Louis pleure silencieusement, des larmes roulent sur ses petites joues, ses pommettes saillantes. Tout d’un coup, il ne semble plus aussi fort. Il est minuscule, faible, friable. Je reviendrais, oui. Quand ? C’est une autre question. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire de m’attendre, ce serait égoïste, car je ne sais absolument pas de quoi demain sera fait. Je m’avance vers lui et l’attire contre moi, le serre dans mes bras. J’entends son souffle tremblant, les sanglots qu’il essais de retenir et ses doigts qui s’accrochent désespérément à mon manteau. Il murmure, d’une voix étranglée, reste reste reste Harry ne me quitte pas reste tu reviendras reste ne me lâche pas. Mes lèvres embrassent son visage humide, ses paupières closes, je hume son odeur une dernière fois. Nous nous embrassons fiévreusement, une dernière fois. Sa langue n’a plus un goût de bonheur. C’est plutôt celui de la tristesse et de l’adieu. Son front se pose contre le mien, il est sur la pointe des pieds, cela me fait sourire, à travers mes larmes. Nos yeux sont noyés par l’eau salée, moi je voudrais bien me plonger dans les siens et ne plus jamais revenir à la surface.

 

 

**« Et moi, j’ai quoi comme souvenir de toi ? »**

 

Sa petite main tire sur le tissu du tee-shirt qui lui appartient, il me regarde timidement et je me recule de notre étreinte pour retirer le bracelet autour de mon poignet. Il est simple, lisse, c’est du tissu. Bleu et vert. Ce sont mes deux couleurs préférés. Je trouve la coïncidence magnifique. Il comprend mon geste, mon intention, alors il tend son bras, son poignet qui apparaît au dessus de sa manche de pull. Mes doigts effleurent sa peau tandis que je noue le bracelet, puis j’apporte sa main à mes lèvres et embrasse délicatement le bout de tissu. Je lui dis que ce n’est pas très solide, que ce n’est pas grande chose, mais il s’en fiche. Il est heureux, je pense, parce qu’il se jette à mon cou pour m’embrasser et nous manquons de tomber. Je sèche ses dernières larmes avec mes baisers, caresse sa joue et le klaxon du taxi que Louis a appelé résonne comme un coup de tonner qui vient briser notre moment. Il s’agrippe à ma main, jusqu’au dernier instant, m’accompagne jusqu’à la voiture, me tient la portière et me tend quelques pièces. Je n’ai pas tellement le choix, c’est cela qui paiera mon trajet, je le remercie d’un baiser et il me le rend. S’accroche à moi, partage mon souffle une dernière fois, sa bouche me dit au revoir mes ses yeux me supplient de ne pas monter dans ce taxi. Je caresse le dos de sa main, celle avec le bracelet, lui sourit faiblement, les yeux humides.

 

 

**« Je reviendrai. »**

 

 

C’est ce que je lui murmure, glissant un baiser frivole contre sa joue avant de m’asseoir sur la banquette arrière. Il ferme la portière, se recule de quelques pas, nous nous regardons tandis que la voiture fait demi-tour. Nos pupilles ne se lâchent pas. Je le voix fondre en larmes, hoqueter, ses épaules tremblent et j’ai tellement envie de crier au chauffeur de s’arrêter, de faire marche arrière de me laisser là. De ne jamais revenir, de ne pas m’emporter loin de Louis, loin de ce garçon qui m’a rendu vivant dès les premières secondes de notre rencontre. Lorsqu’il n’est plus à portée de vue, qu’il devient un tout petit point, qu’il disparaît, je tourne mon regard vers la mer. Au loin, je peux voir encore la pointe de la falaise se dessiner, se fondre dans le décor trouble de la mer et s’effacer. Petit à petit, le village s’éloigne et le bonheur, l’essence de vie qui m’habitaient, s’éteignent. Comme si, une fois l’enceinte du village franchie, l’aura spéciale qui y réside nous s’évapore.

 

 

 

Je ferme la couverture en cuir, pose mon carnet sur la table et le stylo à côté. Je porte le verre de menthe fraîche, encore plein, à mes lèvres et en bois quelques gorgées afin de me fraîchir. L’été est déjà là depuis quelques semaines déjà, il fait chaud, les rayons du soleil son chaud sur ma peau. C’est une sensation exquise. Je remarque les tâches d’encre sur mes doigts. Depuis que j’ai acheté ce carnet, je ne cesse d’écrire tous les souvenirs qui me lient à Louis, à ce petit village. Tout ce qu’il ma vivre, ressentir. Je ne veux rien oublier. Jamais. C’est une histoire. Notre belle histoire. Parfois, le soir, je la relis. Je souris, à ses mots qu’il a pu prononcer et qui ne se sont jamais effacé de ma mémoire, à son rire cristallin, à ses yeux débordants de vitalité comme l’Océan. Et, même si je ne suis pas doué en matière artistique, j’ai dessiné un croquis de la falaise sur deux pages vierges où j’ai ensuite écris une réponse à la lettre de Alice. Et je la remerciais. De m’avoir aimé, de m’avoir supporté, de m’avoir fait connaître cet endroit et d’être la cause, indirectement, de ma rencontre avec Louis. J’ai été voir son corps, bien sûr, mes parents ont insisté pour au moins la ramener à l’église pas loin de chez nous. J’ai vu son visage blanchâtre, terne, bientôt rongé par la mort, la destruction, le ravage du temps. J’ai vu son expression figé, impassible, ses paupières fermées et ses lèvres pâles. Sa robe crème avec ses fleurs de toutes les couleurs, ses cheveux lisses et parfaitement coiffées. J’ai ensuite entendu, après le silence, les reniflements, les gémissements de mère, les sanglots silencieux de père. J’ai supporté cela durant cinq minutes, puis je suis sortis précipitamment de l’église avec un sentiment d’étouffement, de vertige, et j’ai vomi mes larmes amères au pied d’un arbre.

 

Ensuite, ils ont fait rapporter le corps au village, pour qu’il y soit enterré parce qu’elle le voulait, parce que j’ai insisté jusqu’à m’affaiblir, parce que c’était sa dernière volonté. Écrite sur sa lettre. La lettre que j’ai coincé dans le carnet, entre deux pages, qui fait aussi parti de cette histoire. Quand je suis revenu de ma nuit au village, ils m’ont posé des tas de questions, j’ai eu le droit à un véritable interrogatoire de police. J’étais épuisé, triste, à bout de force, nostalgique. Je n’avais plus aucun signe de vie en moi, aucune trace de bonheur. Je leur ai simplement répondu que j’étais parti vivre, comme Alice l’avait fais avant de sauter de la falaise. J’ai lu la frayeur dans les yeux de mère mais je l’ai rassuré en disant que je ne voulais pas mourir parce que j’avais trouvé ma raison de vivre. Ils n’ont pas posé plus de questions et c’est tant mieux, parce que Louis est mon secret, mon aventure.

Mes doigts fins caressent la couverture du carnet et je sursaute lorsque des bras passent autour de mes épaules. Rapidement, je me calme et un sourire doux apparaît sur mon visage lorsque que je reconnais cette odeur et la douceur de cette peau.

 

 

**« Tu devrais mettre de la crème solaire, mon coeur. »**

**« Mais je suis à l’ombre. »**

**« Le vent fait bronzer. Surtout le vent marin. »**

**« Bon, tu peux me la mettre alors ? »**

**« C’était déjà prévu. »**

 

 

J’acquiesce alors d’un petit grognement et Louis pose un baiser sur ma joue avant de venir prendre place en face de moi. Sa peau est dorée, brillante, comme le soleil. Il rayonne. Je suis ébloui par sa beauté, par le charme qu’il dégage simplement vêtu de son débardeur gris et de son pantacourt qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux. Il ne porte pas ses lunettes de soleil, parce qu’il sait que j’aime voir ses yeux, même si j’insiste pour qu’il le fasse. Il verse de la crème sur ses mains et l’étale sur mes jambes. Louis déteste quand je ne me protège pas, mais il sait si bien le faire à ma place. Il a râlé quand ce matin je suis allé travailler à la boulangerie sans mettre de protection solaire et je l’ai embrassé en m’excusant. Il m’a très vite pardonné parce que je suis très convainquant quand je le veux. Ses mains chaudes remontent sur mes cuisses, mon ventre, mon torse, mes épaules, mon visage qu’il n’oublie pas. Je le regarde, lui sourit, embrasse ses lèvres au passage. Il continue dans mon dos, ma nuque et finit par mes bras. Ses doigts passent délicatement sur mon poignet où se trouve une marque de notre histoire. Le dessin qui nous lie. Un ancre tatouée, noire, soignée. Je touche, à mon tour, du bout de mes doigts, le tatouage qui se trouve sur le sien, le même endroit, le même bras. Une corde, qui fait le tour, qui enroule mon ancre quand nous nous tenons la main.

 

Lorsqu’il termine, il se pose sur la chaise à côté et se blottit dans mes bras. Même s’il fait chaud à mourir, nous n’y prêtons pas attention. Ce n’est pas la chaleur qui nous séparera. Nos regards se perdent face à l’Océan, l’eau infinie, devant nous, qui s’étale et se confond avec le ciel. Cela fait deux ans que j’ai ce décor sous les yeux, tous les jours quand je me réveille, tous les soirs quand je me couche mais je ne m’en lasse jamais. La mer est toujours différente, particulière, selon les temps, les saisons, les heures. J’aime la regarder, y perdre mes yeux, écouter son bruit délicieux, reposant, sentir l’odeur lointaine du sel qui picote les narines. Je suis revenu pour elle, mais surtout pour Louis. Louis qui ne cesse de me prouver, chaque jour un peu plus, qu’être amoureux ne fait pas mal, que vivre est possible. Il a attendu pendant trois mois mon retour, sans avoir aucune nouvelle de moi, de comment j’allais, si j’allais revenir, si je pensais encore à lui. J’ai quitté mes études, abandonné ce que j’avais essayé d’entreprendre, mon travail, vendu mon appartement et la plupart des meubles. Je n’ai emmené que des sacs avec les affaires importantes qui ont trouvé leur place dans mon coffre de voiture. Lorsque j’ai sonné sa porte, j’espérais qu’il ne m’avait pas oublié, qu’il n’avait pas trouvé quelqu’un d’autre pour me remplacer. Mais quand il avait ouvert la porte, j’ai vu son visage s’éclairer et il m’a sauté au cou. Il m’a embrassé en pleurant, il m’a demandé si je revenais, il m’a embrassé à nouveau sans que je n’ai pu lui donner ma réponse, mais mon sourire la trahissait. Et ce fut le goût de l’amour que j’ai pu retrouver ce jour là sur sa langue, dans chacun de ses baisers, de ses étreintes, de ses regards. Si ce n’est Alice, je n’ai jamais été autant attaché à une personne. Aussi lié. Nos tatouages en sont la preuve parfaite.

 

Nous regardons la mer, chaque soir, comme un rituel. Nous regardons la mer pour la comprendre, l’imprimer dans notre mémoire et la remercier d’être le fruit de notre rencontre. Nous la regardons elle et la falaise à côté. Plus personne n’y est monté, plus personne n’y montera. Louis a passé un appel, il a fait condamner l’accès à la pointe même si c’est un magnifique point de vue pour les photographes amateurs ou professionnels. Il l’a fait condamner parce qu’il ne veut plus voir personne mourir, parce maintenant il est trop occupé à vivre avec moi pour surveiller cette falaise. Mais elle ne sera pas détruite, tout d’abord car c’est naturel et aussi car c’est notre souvenir à Louis et moi, qu’il est là pour me rappeler ma sœur. Parfois, j’ai l’impression qu’elle se tient là haut pour me surveiller. Et si elle était vraiment debout sur cette pointe, elle serait fière, fière et heureuse de voir que son petit frère a trouvé la route qui menait à la vie. Et Alice a raison. Une fois que l’on pose les pieds dans ce village, que l’on y goûte son bonheur et la saveur de la vie, nous n’avons plus envie de le quitter. Et bien, je crois que Louis est cette saveur là.


End file.
